


Eleven

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Marijuana, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar night, 2004. Four hobbits, a limo, a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beizy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beizy).



Dom climbed in last.

Billy had tied Sean's thin, black bowtie around his own head and Elijah was complaining because they had remembered champagne but not glasses.

Dom said, by way of greeting the three of them, "Why does Lij always get to be in the middle."

Billy said from the opposite corner, with the air of explaining something for the fourth time to a fractious six-year-old, "When we're altogether, some two get to be in the middle."

"Trade with me," Sean said, tilting the champagne bottle to his mouth. He got up and crawled over Dom, losing his balance as the driver rounded a turn.

"You'll spill that," Elijah said, grabbing the bottle from him. Sean bonked his head on the velour ceiling of the limosine before settling in the corner that had been Dom's. Elijah handed the bottle to Bill, trading it to him for Sean's tie, and turned back to kiss Dom.

"Better?" he said to Dom, leaning their foreheads together.

"You missed me," Dom said.

"Every hour, every moment," Lijah said.

Sean flipped up the collar of his pleated shirt and seesawed his tie under it. Billy reached behind two sets of shoulders to stroke his half-grown beard. Dom had the champagne bottle.

"The fur suits you," Billy commented.

"Lijah likes it," Sean said, letting his jaw sink sideways into Billy's touch.

Dom gave the bottle back to Sean and started tying his tie.

"I do this much better in the mirror," Dom complained.

"Cross your eyes and do that thing with your tongue," Elijah advised. He leaned back against Billy, putting his feet across Dom's lap to watch the horizontal bow take shape. Billy's arms came around his chest and Elijah's arms came around Bill's arms. Sean turned his head to drink champagne, so as not to get in Dom's way.

"Fuck," Dom said, and started over.

"Oh where have you been, Billy Boyd, Billy Boyd," Elijah began singing, and Sean joined in, then Dom, too: "Oh where have you been, charming Billy."

They all fell silent to let Bill sing the response: "I have been to seek a wife; she's the joy of my life --"

And the last line, in flawless four-part harmony, honed since, well, at least since the _Fellowship_ reshoots, "She's a young thing and cannot leave her mother."

"Ohh," Elijah began again on the upbeat, cueing them all, "she's a young thing and cannot leave her mother." Elijah closed his eyes and let his ear sink against Billy's chest, to feel the last notes die away.

Dom tossed the empty bottle on the seat across from them and proceeded to tie Elijah's shoelaces together, leaning his head against Sean as he did. He felt Sean's sunglasses in his pocket, turned to take them out so that he wouldn't crush them, put them on and leaned again.

"Does the tie look all right?" Sean asked Billy.

"Kodak in ten," the driver reminded them.

~~~

It was around three when they all reconvened in Billy's hotel suite. Ties and jackets and Billy's dress shirt were carelessly piled on chairs. (He always wore the kind of sleeveless white t-shirts that you expected to see on Marlon Brando in old movies.) There was a large, fragrant pile of eight black dress shoes just inside the door. Elijah had switched the cable tv to a classic jazz audio-only station, figuring that was the only thing they would all agree on, and realizing it was the right mood anyway.

Sean had stirred once from his position flat on his back, diagonal on one of the two king-sized beds. He had moved Dom's head from his lap and interrupted the foot rub he was receiving from Elijah to get up, pad to the refrigerator, take out an eight pack of Aquafina and insist that they all start drinking it.

Since then he had only moved the fingers of his left hand against Dom's scalp, and his neck, to lift it so that he could drink the water.

"What time is your flight to D.C. tomorrow?" Elijah asked him.

"That would be today. Ten-thirteen."

Billy said, "Can you go straight to the airport from here, then?" He was scratching Elijah's back, and Dom was working on his feet.

"Yes. Oh, yes."

"I have to get up; I want to smoke," Elijah said, not moving.

"Don't go out, love, we'll just make a bigger cloud of smoke with this," Dom said, producing a joint from the pocket of his shirt.

Both the clove and the joint made the rounds. Sean took a drag from Elijah's cigarette and watched Billy with the marijuana. Sean said, "It's a hard decision, really, because it certainly would take all the edges off the evening, but I don't want to blur this. How long will it be until we are all together again?" Dom started leaning over him right about then. "So you have to weigh --" Dom kissed him, making speech impossible, and Elijah took a drag from the joint, out of turn, and then held it to Sean's lips when Dom released him.

Elijah reminded Sean, "This burns too fast; you can't think about it during your turn, you idiot, you don't want to waste it."

Sean just shook his head. He was holding his breath, letting the harsh smoke do its work.

"I'll still be here when Elijah comes back to do Leno next week," Billy pointed out.

"Okay, then," Sean said, coughing hard enough to dislodge Dom's head from his lap. He moved it to Elijah's lap.

"Eleven," Elijah said reverently.

"I could sleep for a week," Billy said into the pillows.

The scene looked much the same, when dawn stretched its dusty yellow fingers through the sliding glass doors. They were all sprawled in one bed, the same as before, but all the clothes were on the floor, and Sean had moved from the bed once more, to turn his phone back on so that the wakeup call would actually do that, with a detour to the toilet, and then back. When Sean's phone rang, it woke Elijah, too, and he lay there curled against Dom's back, listening to Sean's brief conversation with his assistant. The new knowledge had formed in his mind while he slept: It was finally clear to him that he would be moving back to Los Angeles.

end


End file.
